Broken Hearts Dipped in Wine
by TitanicFreak1912
Summary: Before Adrian met Rose, he was a heart-breaking partyboy. This is a collection of one-shots about the many hearts that he has broken. Please read and reveiw! First one-shot!
1. Lea

**This is my first one shot! I read other ones, and I never finish long stories so I decided to try this! It will probably suck, so sorry ahead of time :P**

APOV

I sighed. This was always one of the hardest parts.

As I stared at Lea from across the small table, I thought of the ups and downs of this relationship. The ups were pretty obvious: we had lots of fun over the last few weeks. Lea was the life of the party, funny, and hot. Everything a 20-year-old guy could want. The downs: Lea was in love with me. I didn't love her.

Which was why I had to end this. And tonight, that was exactly what I was going to do.

"So, Adrian," Lea began, finally putting down the fancy restaurant's menu. "Where have you been lately? I haven't been able to find you _anywhere_."

"I've just been around," I said dryly. A waiter came and poured us some wine. Lea just kept leaning across the table, staring at me curiously. I could tell by her aura she had no idea of what I was going to do.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You don't seem like your usual crazy self." If I hadn't been going to break her heart, I would have thought her mind-reading skills were cute, but right now it was just annoyingly ironic.

"Look, Lea, you know nothing lasts right?" I asked her.

This caught her off-guard."Uh- ya. Why did you choose now to go all wise on me?"

"Because," I said, "I was thinking of you and me."

Lea went pale. Finally she figured out where this was going. I could see the dread in her aura.

"It's not about you," I said. "It's me." Wow this was cliché even for me. "I need change. I can't be in one place for too long. Have you ever felt like that?"

Poor Lea, who was close to tears now, could only shake her head. I went on.

"Look, Lea, me and you, we're not supposed to be together. We can't be any longer."

I tear streamed down her cheek. "Please, Adrian, don't do this…"

"Good-bye, Lea."

As I walked away from the table she broke down into tears. She called for me not to go, but I never looked back. Instead I went straight to the bar. I didn't want to remember this night.


	2. Poison Ivy

**Okay people this is another poor girl who fell victim to Adrian and his heart-breaking ways. From now on I will give a short description of the girl at the beginning of the chapter so you won't be confused.**

**Name: Ivy Zeklos**

**Race: Moroi **

**Element: Air**

**Description: Tall and Lean, long ruler-straight black hair, pale-blue eyes and sharp features.**

**I like this Chapter a lot, and I hope you like it too! It's a little different from the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adrian or Vampire Academy, but I do own Ivy, Lea, and the plot.**

APOV

I found myself staring at Ivy, trying to figure out what she was thinking, as I already have countless times. Her clever eyes stared deep into mine, as if she knew all my secrets. As usual, her perfect poker face gave away nothing. She just looked like she knew something I didn't. Which she probably did. I could never figure out how she did it.

"How is the mind reading going?" I asked her. This earned a small smile.

"I'd work better if I had more material to work with," she replied sarcastically. I smiled despite the insult. It was a typical witty Ivy response.

Her gaze drifted away from me and around my room. I tried to clean it up a little before Ivy came, but it was still very messy. Looking at her beautiful figure reminded me of how we met. I had just broken up with Lea, her good friend, and she had come by to give me a piece of her mind. Surprisingly, when I started flirting with her, she gave into me and flirted back. Now we're going out, and I feel like she's something more than the other girls. Her mysterious attitude fascinated me, and I always wanted to figure her out. I even think I loved her a little. **(A.N. Yes I did get that line from Spirit Bound! :P)**

Finally her eyes drifted back to me. I leaned across my bed and gently pinned her down to it. I looked into her mysterious eyes and asked, "What are you thinking? What's going on in there?"

She smiled up at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She reached her lips up to mine and gave me another one of her seductive kisses. Pulling away, she said, "I'm thinking that we should be leaving for dinner soon."

I sighed. Dinner. Right.

"I get to pick tonight, right?" She asked, letting go of my neck.

"Yep," I sat up. "So are we going to Paris or not?"

She sighed. "No, I wana make it a surprise."

I smiled and replied, "I love surprises."

In a couple of minutes she was leading me around the royal court's many gardens. I tried to see where we were going, but I didn't figure it out till I actually caught sight of the restaurant. It was a nice one I've been to a couple times before, but only as we walked in did I relies this was actually the restaurant I went to when I broke up with Lea. It was awkwardly ironic.

Ivy seemed completely oblivious to this fact, however, and sat herself down in the seat the waiter showed her to. I sat down across from her.

I tried not to think of the fact that this was about the area where I broke Lea's heart, and instead I looked to the menu. When the waiter came, Ivy just ordered a small salad, which made my order of stake seem ridiculously too much and pig-like. Oh-well.

"Why are you so quite?" Ivy asked me. It was so much like the night with Lea that for a second I almost panicked at the thought of loosing Ivy. But I would never do that to her. I promised myself I wouldn't.

"No reason," I replied. "I'm just… I dunno, tired I guess. But I'm not going to let that stop me from being my usual handsome, funny, lovable self."

She smiled. "Don't forget modest."

"Why would someone like me need modesty? Modesty is for people who don't have any other fun traits, so they get to go around calling themselves modest like it's something to be proud of."

Ivy sighed. For a couple of minutes neither of us said anything, and she did her "stair-into-your-soul" thing that always gave me goose-bumps and love her at the same time. If I hadn't known better I would have thought she was… deciding something. Then, out of nowhere, she asked the weirdest question.

"How much do you care about me?"

"What?"

"I mean, like, what do you think of me? Why do you think of me the way you do? Tell me."

I was caught completely off-guard. She wants to talk about _feelings_? That was just so… I don't know… Feminine. It's what chicks do. Not guys.

"Well…" I stammered, "I think you're really hot. You're really fun. You're the smartest chick I know, and you, well, know me. It freaks me out sometimes, you know me so well."

Then she asked the one question that could possibly be harder to answer.

"Do you love me?"

It took me a second to answer. I thought of that first day she came to scream at me, our first date, first kiss, first time we slept together. I thought of all the time we spent together, I thought of the way she stared deep into my soul and knew thing about me I didn't even know about myself. After my few moments of thought, I didn't hesitate.

"Yes."

Ivy seemed to be satisfied. She smiled a weird, sinister smile that made me a little uncomfortable as I asked "Do you love me?"

Her sinister smile grew even more disturbing, but that was nothing compared to what she then said.

"No. I don't love you. In fact, I think you're a selfish, self absorbed asshole who needs to grow a heart."

I was so shocked by her words that for a second I couldn't talk.

"Wh-what?" I finally spat out. "Is this so kind of fucked-up joke?"

"No. You broke my best friend's heart, and now you get to see what it's like."

"WHAT! So, all this time, you were, what, faking? None of that was real? This was all just some kind of fucked-up revenge for Lea?" My head was spinning, and I fealt like my cheast was ripping open. I kept hoping she would burst out saying _Just kidding!_ But Ivy didn't kid about things like this. Not like this. And honestly, if she wanted revenge, this was exactly how she would do it.

"Not revenge," she said smugly. "Consider this a lesson. Remember how you feel right now before you go around breaking another poor girl's heart." And with that, she stood up and walked away from the table. I scrammed up and ran to her, ready to beg her to change her mind. She must have felt _something_. But as I ran up to her she just whispered, "Don't embarrass yourself." She didn't so much as glance back to me as she walked out of the restaurant.

I stood there, staring heart-brokenly after her, looking like a complete wimp, a loser. Which I guess I was. She beat me at my own game. Karma was _seriously messed up_.

I wanted to run after her, but I knew it was pointless. She didn't feel a thing for me. It would only embarrass me further. _Love is fucked-up_, I thought to myself as I dragged myself back to the table to pay the check. _I'll never make the mistake of loving again._

**So what did you guys think? I know it was oo-per dramatic, but heartbreaks are like that. I felt sorry for Adrian as I was writing it, but it was such a hideously ironic situation I just had to write it. So now you know why Adrian is such a player. He's afraid of love. **

**So PLEASE REVIEW!** **The button isn't green anymore, (such a shame!) but it's still little, magical, and right under this text! Click the magic botton. Come on. You know you want to.**


	3. Danay, part one

**Hey everyone! Tis I, Captain Obvious, here with another chapter! Shutouts to PeaceLoveLiberty, the first and so far ONLY one to have reviewed my amazing story. **

**The poor girl in this chapter is Danay Miller, an American dhampire who just graduated from high school and is staying at court until she gets a job. There she falls in love with Adrian, but I can't say the same for Adrian. He still swears not to give into love after what Ivy did to him. Danay has dirty-blondish- hair and soft features. She has Hazel eyes and is slightly over five feet tall. **

**Enjoy!**

APOV

I walked across the court gardens to Danay's suite, picnic basket in hand. It was nice out, so she had an idea of "eating out." We'd arranged it this morning.

When I got there, I knocked quickly on her door. And waited.

"Hey Dana," I said after a few seconds. "I'm here. Got onions, to make sure no vampires disturb us." It was our inside joke, so I expected to hear a fountain of laughter from the other side of the door. I only heard silence, so I tried to open the door and found it open.

"Danay-a, you home?" I murmured into the room. I found Danay retreating from the bathroom, looking like she'd just been sobbing. She still had tears streaming from her face, which she hurriedly tried to wipe away.

"Adrian what-" she stammered shakily, then she saw the picnic basket dangling limply from my hand. "Oh- the picnic. Right." Her voice broke.

"What's up?" I asked. She was definitely sobbing before I came. "Is everything okay?"

This only caused another wave of tears. "Oh… Adrian… I'm so sorry…" She managed to choke out between sobs.

I lead her over to the bed and sat her down, thinking all the while _what did I get myself into?_

"Tell me what happened," I gently tried to reason. "Calm down. It's okay. Deep breaths. Now can you tell me something? Give me some kind of clue?" I tried to calm her down, but _boy_ was she upset. Her aura was a mess, really unsteady. It didn't look healthy. Now I was seriously getting worried.

After several deep breaths, she was almost able to talk. "Well…" she croaked, "was feeling kind of strange lately, so…" she took a few more deep breaths as a couple of tears streamed down her face.

"So…" I prompted gently.

A small cry escaped her lips. "I think," she said, "I'd be better if I showed you."

She walked over to the bathroom, and without being told, I followed. When I got there, she held up a short, white stick.

Oh no. Oh _shit!_

It was a pregnancy test.

I didn't need to look, but I did anyway.

It said positive.

**Oo… Suspence! This chapter is really dramatic and mussy I now, but this is only part one, and part two will be better I promise! **

**Tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions, thoughts, or requests for other chapters that's appreciated too! Review, or the Review gods shall curse you! **

**Please?**


	4. Danay, part two

**Sorry I've kept you waiting so long and now have just a short, crappy chapter. I've been having serious writers block. I'm still in the process of writing part three, but I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long :) Shoutouts to:**

**Makk373**

**Anna**

**Whatchulookingatfool**

**PeaceRoseG'ladheon**

**I-make-you-LOL**

**and San **

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

APOV

I found myself on the roof, smoking _yet another_ cigarette. I had to stop this. Soon I would run out, and then I would have to leave my hiding spot. It wasn't much, just a little patch of roof between two of the staff apartments, but it was enough. It was an out of the way place to get some air and just _breathe._

Which I definitely needed to do. I thought that if I could breathe, maybe I could finally _think_. But it was no use. My mind was too shocked, too clogged, unable to work properly. I kept thinking back to Danay, kept seeing her crying, kept seeing the pregnancy test. I imagined her getting bigger with the kid. Also, without meaning to, I continuously wondered what the kid might look like. Maybe it would have my hair, her eyes…

_Stop this_, I scolded myself. _You're being ridicules._ I kept assuming there would be a kid, but there were other options. There were plenty of places that had abortions, right? We could take Danay to one of those…

But the idea hurt. I kept seeing that baby face, with our faces mixed together, and then I pictured it crying, screaming…

But we needed more dhampirs, didn't we? There was always a shortage of guardians…

I had to stop this, or I would drive myself crazy. As if I needed any help with that.

It was only when the sun began to rise did I finally convince myself it was time to leave my hiding place. I went down through the building and then walked across the courtyards to my room. Every time I passed a dhampir I found myself wondering about them. Who were their parents? Would our kid end up being a guardian?

When I finally got back to my room I had run out of cigarettes and was desperate for a drink. The room was a mess, as usual, but I managed to find a bottle. I sat on my bed and was about to put it to my mouth when something caught my eye and make me put the drink down.

I walked over to my desk and picked up the collage broachers for the millionth time. The very thought of me going to collage seemed ridicules when Aunt Tatiana suggested it, but now I wasn't sure. They were all tiny schools, of course, but some of them were still good. Alder, a collage in Pennsylvania, had a pretty good art system. Tatiana said I might like it, even be good at it. I knew this was probably just part of her scheme to make me work, like a good royal should, as if my father hadn't argued with me enough about that. But a few art classes could hardly turn me into a proper, thinking royal, could it?

But this, but that, why did everything come with a catch? Everything came with a price tag. I would have to decide on this collage thing soon, because summer was almost over. Suddenly my confused mind couldn't handle this. I seemed like a cloud of darkness was closing in. I brought the drink up to my lips and drank myself to sleep.

**I know, I know. This chapter sucked. But I really hope chapter three is better. As usual, if you have any suggestions or requests for me to write as I continue this story, please let me know! I can't do this without you!**

**...Go on... push that botton... you know want to...**


	5. Danay, part three

**Okay I know this took forever, but this was a very difficult chapter to write. Finally, the last part of Danay! Yay! Shutouts to:**

**Anna**

**San**

**PeaceRoseG'ladeon**

**I-make-you-LOL**

**Makk373**

**Whatchulookingatfool**

**Thank you all a million for reviewing! ****You fill my life with joy and give me courage to write on when I feel like I cannot. Without you, mu story would be lost in a sea of forgotten dreams.**

APOV (as usual)

I woke up the next evening with the hangover from hell. Which I probably would have thought shouldn't be much of a surprise, if I could think at all. For a few hours I just lay there, waiting for the headache to subside, because seriously, what else would I do? Eventually I heard a small tap on my door, but before I could respond the door opened and a familiar guardian poked her head inside.

"The queen wishes to see you," Guardian Carlson said sharply and shut the door without another word.

It took what seemed like hours to drag myself out of bed and get dressed. I just shoved on whatever clothes I could find, not bothering to work on my hair the way I always did. I told myself that _this_ was finally the point at which I will stop drinking. I knew it wasn't true even as I thought it to myself, because I thought that every time I got a hangover.

Finally I got myself out of my dark little room and outside. The last flickers of golden light were all that remained of the sunset, casting long shadows across the court gardens as I made my way toward our usual meeting place. The guardians and court staff didn't say anything as I let myself in and walked toward a small, well-lit lounge. I found my great-aunt waiting for me, with a few guardians of course.

"Hello Adrian," she said with I smile. She was sitting on one of a few couches, and gestured for me to sit down. "How are you doing today?"

Terrible. Confused. Lost. "I'm okay."

She frowned. "No you're not. I can tell that you're hung-over. What is wrong?"

I sat down across from her. "I don't know- I'm just having girl troubles."

Tatiana sighed and smiled sadly. "I should have known." She was quiet for a second, then continued more seriously, "You know the reason I asked to you to come."

Now it was my turn to sigh. This was an uncomfortable topic. "Aunt Tatiana, I don't know. Going to college, well, I just don't see the point. I barely got through high school, so how am I going to go through this?"

"It's just a few art classes. It will be interesting for you. A chance to try something new."

"Look- I don't know yet. I'll think about it."

"Promise me you'll really consider it?"

I hesitated. But seriously, what else could I say? "I promise."

I debated with myself about seeing Danay again for a while. Part of me, no _most_ of me, just wanted to run from her, run from the situation and the confusion of it all. But a small part of me knew that that would make me a real jerk, and that I couldn't run from this forever. The little voice in my head also debated that Danay had never done anything to me. It was totally unfair for her. I'd played her like I played every other girl, I'd caused all of this when she trusted me, so just not seeing her would make me seriously messed up. I decided to listen to the little voice, just this once.

The walk to her room seemed way shorter than I should have been. I had barely had a second to wonder what I would say when I was at her door, hesitatingly knocking.

To my surprise, a tall black-haired Moroi opened to door for her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in a husky voice. I could barely read his aura, courtesy of my hangover, but I could tell he was pretty upset.

"I'm here to see Danay. What are you doing here?"

"Why the hell would you-" he was cut-off by a weary voice.

"Adrian?" Danay's tear streaked face appeared at the door. Her aura suddenly became an explosion of bad emotions. "W-what are you doing here?"

"That's exactly what I was asking," The tall Moroi grumbled. "Do you know him, babe?"

Babe?

Oh no.

Not again.

Danay's face was panicked, but her aura was guilty. Or at least I assumed it was guilty, because that's what she should be.

"Ya, Jack. He's- um- one of my brother's friends. Adrian, I don't know where Matt is, maybe you could come back later or-"

"No," I interrupted. "I need to talk to you. Now."

She put on a fake smile for Jack and told him it will only take a second. By the time she caught up to me a few hallways and corners away, the smile faded and the panic came back.

"Look, Adrian, I'm so sorry-"

"No you're not."

She stood in helpless silence. Then, in a voice close to tears, "I really am. I- don't know what I was doing back there. I was stupid and wrong, but I don't love Jack, I love you. I really do, and Jack was some kind of stupid, random fling-"

"Danay, I don't care about Jack. Seriously, you can have as many affairs as you want. I was doing the same thing half of the time. What I'm really pissed at is the whole pregnancy thing. Who's the father?"

This caught Danay off-guard. I felt like I could see her heart breaking at my words. "I don't- I don't know." She finally responded.

"Well isn't that convenient!" I said in a harsh tone. A tear finally escaped her glazy eyes.

For a second I regretted what I said, but then I remembered Jack, and the way he was looking at Danay like she had no business talking to a guy like me, and my anger faired up again. I was used to cheating, not being cheated.

"Good-bye." I spat.

"No, don't go, please…"

I didn't even look back as her pleading voice broke into sobs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aunt Tatiana asked one more time.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Did you pack everything?" My mom asked _again_.

"Mom yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Can I help you hold your luggage?" My father asked uncomfortably, as if he wasn't used to offering favors.

"Oh- uh, thanks, but I think I can do it," I stammered, caught off-guard.

We all walked out to the court's private run-way together in silence. When we got there my mom gave me yet _another_ hug, and told me again how proud of me she was, and how she would miss me. My great aunt gave me a more business-like hug and wished me luck. That just left me facing my father.

We were both uncomfortable, but my dad came up and gave me a pat on the back. "I'm proud of you, son."

Even as I stared down at the clouds through the small windows, heading for collage of all places, I could barley believe he had finally said that.

**So what do you think? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me what you think, or I will have to assume you either hated it so much you were afraid that if you told me your honest opinion I'd be so mad I'd find where you live and kill you with a chainsaw, or that it was so bad you went blind because your eyes ran away in fear. ****Either way, I'd be very upset. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
